


Good Morning

by annoying_kuriboh



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 14:16:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20761718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annoying_kuriboh/pseuds/annoying_kuriboh
Summary: anonymous asked: "hmmb... im new to the sean scene, so this might be cliche, bt could you do something like fluffy snuggly morning sex?"





	Good Morning

Sean’s hair was an absolute mess in the morning, the man barely able to open his eyes in order to look at you. There’s an adorable smile on his face, though, one that lets you know he slept well for a change. Ever since his return he found it hard to sleep at night, and sleeping alone was much worse— as long as you were in camp instead of being out for a couple of days on a hunting, you two went to sleep together in the evening.

Words aren’t needed in this moment. Sean draws closer to you for a gentle kiss to wish you a good morning, and you made the decision to hold him there. One hand on the side of his face, the other sneaks underneath the sheets to rest on his back adding sweet pressure. Sean was soft to the touch, melts underneath your hands and that upbeat loud attitude is gone out of the window. His movements are slow, actions all but tender for you, the way his fingers caress your bare shoulders and down along arms.

The sun already peeks into the tent though that small gap at the entrance, buzzing of insects and the chirping of birds the only noises to go along little wet kissing sounds and slow breaths. Sean drags a hand down your side, fingertips dancing to draw a gasp from you once they’re tickling along your stomach, then up between your breasts. His thumb presses gently against your nipple before squeezing it between two fingers, causing your back to arch off the ground.

Still no words. Only actions. More kisses, even more touches, your turn to tease him by running a single finger down his chest stopping to caress through tiny hairs while Sean massages both your breasts alternately, stimulating buds until they’re stiff and warm, until you have to break the contact for a single long gasp.  
„Ya lookin’ sweet like that,” he comments with a voice heavy from sleeping, „Flustered n'all.”

„Sh-” You found yourself stuck between saying Shut up and his name when Sean carried on the cover your neck with kisses while he was busy opening the buttons of your shirt, one after the other, damned slow. You’re trembling holding him in your arms, legs spread on instinct and the wetness you’re feeling already, increasing warmth in your chest that spreads farther down quickly.

He surely noticed; at least you felt his grin on your neck while he places kisses and bites going down on your body and Sean is on top of you before you even know it. Stays as close to you as he can to share warmth and increase friction— the moment you loop your arms around him he’s lost, buries his head on your chest and showers your breasts with kisses and tentative licks around nipples.

Each tender action sends shivers trickling down your spine and they all connect between your legs, make the heat rise steadily leading to a point where you drag your legs around Sean’s waist and push him down, his erection pressing perfectly snug between your legs although covered by a pair of pants.

Sean laughs a bit about your insistence, that determination. You wouldn’t even allow him to undress like this, all wrapped up around him where he barely has space to move properly, so it’s down to some poor hard rubbing against you until you would get the drift; though literally anything feels good at this time, thoughts thick and heavy from sleep, eyes too tired to open. He bends down for one short kiss to your lips, then whispers to you.

„C'mon,” tip of his nose boops against yours, „Lemme undress.”

You respond with a weak whine, but allow Sean to have his way. Releasing him from your grip your turn your head to the side, breathe through completely content but pretty damn horny– while you can only hear him getting rid of his pants, your left hand dips down between your legs for stimulation, spreading folds, rubbing that sweet bundle of nerves–

Sean spreads your legs apart wider, doesn’t intervene yet but watches instead, breath caught in his chest while you drag a finger in circles around your clit, having it erect and sensitive already…

Next you know, the next you feel, are his lips right beneath your playing finger and his tongue between slick folds. He rarely does it for you, seldom spends a thought about it, but damn well knows how much you’re craving it. Sean plays you with his tongue and lips, alternates between a slow and fast pace and sadly never stays where you desperately need it; you gasp his name, grab his hair, fist your hands in it, drag him closer until Sean couldn’t move on his own so it’s your turn to do so: all he does is open his mouth, tongue sticking out.

And you completely rejoice in your position of power. Hips move on him, in circles first, up and down next until you feel that certain tight knot in your lower stomach loosen, waves of pleasure causing your toes to curl and fingers to clench in Sean’s hair. His moans revibrate on your hot skin, add to the high you’re on and although you didn’t dare make a sound there’s screaming in your head—

„S-Sean–hgn-God—fuck!” Who can blame you. In shame you cover your mouth, can hear Sean laugh quietly.

You let go of him, breathing heavily, muscles in your arms weak and sore from the force of holding Sean tight like this, of controlling him in such a way. Soon he settles between your legs and cuddles you up in his arms, one around you but the other to guide himself inside. “Ya cruel woman,” he moans into your ear, teases the tip of his cock down between your folds, “Don’t ya wanna sit on me face next time?”

You whine in anticipation, dig nails into his backside and now’s the time you open your eyes to look at him, that damn tease who knows exactly how to get you weak. “Maybe I will. You’re gonna love it, Sean.”

With a grin on his lips, your taste on his tongue when he kisses you, Sean slowly, every so slowly, pushes inside of your heat only to pull back again not even a second later. You complain, claw at his ass and try to catch his lips for a good biting, but there was no catching him…  
„Sean,” you almost sound desperate, „Please, I…”

Luckily it’s easy to convince him.

Sean eases his cock inside you, then loops his now free arm around your neck as well while you cross your arms on his back. Sean’s movements are slow, he goes deep and thorough, makes you feel every inch, every little motion, makes you gasp each time he finds a lovely spot inside of you.

Moans tumble from his lips and into your ear, quiet, voice deep and coarse from pleasure. The steady slow pace doesn’t last very long and Sean thrusts into you faster soon enough, causes you to cry out, has you move your legs along with his new rhythm to take him in deeper.

„S…sean…Sean, you feel so good, so God—damn good—” You murmur to him, encourage him, praise him just right. He’s done for. Completely lost, aroused and picks up a cruel pace without letting go of you, hips thrusting hard and thorough so Sean can hear you praise him further, and god does he need to hear it…

All you can do now is moan, though, whenever you attempt to say something Sean fucks you just right, reached a point where you both were one moaning mess, bodies sticky and hot, voices held quiet on purpose although slowly… he gets a little louder. You feel his rhythm lose its precision, it became sloppier with breaks in between thrusts until Sean buries his face in the crook of your neck, muffles the loud groans he makes like this; he spills all over your stomach after pulling out, gasps for air, the orgasm shakes his whole body.

After a certain time of quietness where he breathes against your skin and indulges himself in your heat and smell, you can hear Sean say something between kisses. „Good morning to ya, darlin’.”


End file.
